


Stiles the one who will save us all

by YaoiDieHardFanGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden does not die, Erica Boyd and Allison do NOT die, F/F, F/M, Fae Stiles, Good Peter, Issac stays, M/M, McCall-Hale pack, My first and crappiest work ;), Spark Stiles, Stiles Comes Back, Stiles dies?, Trigger Warning!, Whatever happens happens :), no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDieHardFanGirl/pseuds/YaoiDieHardFanGirl
Summary: During the fight with the Alpha Pack, Stiles is left with Kira, Lydia, Danny and Erica at the pack house to defend and protect. Deucalion sends Ennis there to attack and that's when Stiles and everyone's life changes... forever





	1. The first and last goodbye for stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my summary is complete crap :P
> 
> I always and will never change my love for Derek/Stiles <3  
> They are my OTP :)
> 
> Don't like? don't read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the fight with the Alpha Pack, Stiles is left with Kira, Lydia, Danny and Erica at the pack house to defend and protect. Deucalion sends Ennis there to attack and that's when Stiles' and everyone's lives changes... forever.

Stiles P.O.V________________________________________________________________

"Stiles, I trust you, Erica, Kira, Lydia and Danny to fold down the fort. Protect this house but if things get really bad, run"

I smile half heartedly as Scott hugs Kira tightly, Boyd hugs Erica and Lydia hugs Allison. Being one of the people defending the house without someone to comfort is kinda lonely. I wonder if Danny thinks that way too.

"Scott... be careful our there, promise me you'll come back. I already lost my Mum, i can't lose you too"

I could feel tears threatening to spill.

"Stiles, i promise to come back and go visit your mothers grave with you"

I nod slightly, smiling at his promise.

Little did he know, Scott wasn't the one who couldn't fulfill the promise.

No ones P.O.V___________________________________________________________  
At the pack house________________________________________________________

"Hey stiles"

"Yeah Lydia?"

"Do you think they will be okay? I mean, they are powerful and i trust them but... this is a whole pack of Alpha's, If any of them get hurt, they won't heal in time"

"I know Lydia, all we could do is hope"

The group is sitting in the lounge of the pack house, waiting for their pack to return. Suddenly the house blacks out, lightning booms overhead as the door is flung inside, unhinging and breaking it. Kira draws her blade, taking defensive position, Danny grabs a wolfbane flled pistol, Erica sprouts her claws, Lydia prepares to scream and i grab my alluminum bat.

"Hahahahah, if it isn't the pack weaklings"

A shiver runs through everyone as Ennis's loud, alpha voice vibrates over the furniture.

"At least i get to have some fun"

Ennis gives them the most psychotic, crazed smile they've ever seen, as he stalks over to them.

Derek's P.O.V___________________________________________

A shiver runs down my spine as we walk inside the abandoned building, i could feel something bad but couldn't figure what.

"Derek, you okay?"

"... yeah, I'm okay"

"Should we send one of us to check on them?"

"No, that's not nessecary Scott"

"But..."

"No, we need to fight the alpha pack and losing one of us is not a great idea"

Scott is looking worriedly in the direction of the pack house.

"Believe in them, they are our pack, they can protect themselves" 

I say it, directing it to everyone with doubts on their face, they relax visibly and continue on. When we arrive at the big lobby Deucalion is sitting on the escalator.

"My my, you brought quite the company alpha Hale, alpha McCall "

His voice was void of emotions, just as i was about to lunge at him, a loud scratchy sound echoed through the lobby. Kali was sliding down a pillar with her claws, jumping down, she Cheerly said:

"What a good day it is. Deucalion, can I kill all of them?"

"No Kali, that isn't why were here right now, now Alphas of the Hale-McCall pack, i have come with a proposal"

I could see the threat behind those words, only deucalion and kali is here, meaning three is hiding somewhere.

"..fine, what is it"

I made my voice as icy sounding as i could.

Scott's P.O.V________________________________________________________

This is not right, Stiles taught me that when dealing with another pack, it had to be respectful and formal or you could potentially wage war.

"Alpha Deucalion, we would like to hear your proposal"

Was all i could muster through my hazy and panicking mind. Derek stares at me as if i grew a second head.

"Hahaha, Alpha McCall, you are certainly wise, alpha hale not so much"

I could hear the mockery in his voice.

"What did you say!!?"

Derek bared his fang at Deucalion, wrong move. Kali hissed loudly as she pounced on Derek and pinned him to the wall, everyone was tense, not daring to move.

"My proposal to your pack is, we would like to have access to your territory during the full moon"

"What? No way"

Derek started thrashing after hearing his proposal, i had a bad feeling about his request, some sixth sense telling me he has ulterior motives.

"I would like to ask alpha Deucalion, for what purpose would you need to? And at specific time?"

Deucalion stares at me observantly.

"Who taught you those"

I stare at him, confused

"Pack customaries, speech and other alpha requirements"

"... my friend"

I smile happily at the memories of stiles drilling those customaries in me.

"Well your friend must be very wise, considering he is human teaching a human turned alpha werewolf"

Everyone tenses even more then before, Aiden and Ethan jumps from an elevated area walk quickly to Deucalion.

"You were very well Alpha McCall but... unfortunately Derek has disrespected me in every way possible, and honestly, I'm disappointed. I thought Thalia's children will know at least how to talk to an alpha, so this is when i declare war, The Alpha Pack against the Hale-McCall Pack"

His smile that followed promised pain, loss and... empathy? Deaucalion felt empathetic?

"Ethan, be a dear and howl for me"

"Yes alpha"

Ethan's howled loudly, the pillars vibrated and fell apart. I blocked my ears, crouching to the floor, why did Ethan howl? All their members were here----- wait, the alpha pack is made of five members, Deucalion, Kali, Ethan, Aiden and... ENNIS!!!!

 

Lydia's P.O.V________________________________________________

Strange, only Ennis was here to hurt us, Deucalion should've known we would have members here but only sent Ennis? Did he think he only left the weak members?  
Ennis slowly stalked over to us after giving his big happy and creepy speech, I prepared my voice to scream if nessecary, Ennis moved so fast I couldn't even feel it until he spoke next to my ear as i was pinned to the wall.

"Ohh, how sad, the wailing woman became the paling no one, she couldn't even scream, how very sad"

Ennis grabs me in a vice grip, cutting my oxygen supply fully. The burn was coming as i stared wide eyed at him, Kira charges at him but is knocked back to the wall, Stiles try to attack from behind but is sent flying to the other room, Erica punches but is clawed away, a deep bloody gash to her chest. Danny fired three wolfbane bullets at Ennis but he simply dodges it and throws a piece of furniture near us at him.

"The packs weakling can't possibly hurt me"

Little did Ennis know, we were prepared for something like this. Stiles came back quickly with a handful of mountain ash, he threw some at Ennis making him drop me and trapped him in a barrier. 

"How foolish"

Ennis started pushing at the barrier, slowly but surely weakening and breaking it. Stiles came and dragged me further away from him.

Stiles P.O.V_________________________________________________________

My heart is racing so much, i felt almost like a panic attack, i dragged Lydia back to the other room, checking her injuries. I cringed visibly as a purple bruise of a handprint was forming around her neck.

"Lydia if anything happens, you must run"

I ran back to the room just as the mountain ash barrier is broken. Kira swings her sword at Ennis, but he just moves back and grabs it, a smile plastered on his face.

"My, what a lovely sword this is"

He pulls the sword out of her hand and slashed her across the top half of her body, from her right should diagonally to her left side. Danny shoots another three bullets at Ennis but he just uses the sword to deflect it, one hits Erica in the leg.

"ARGGGGG"

Erica bowls over to the floor, i could see the pain and feel it through the pack bond, i grab some more mountain ash from the stand and was about to throw it when-----

"Oh no you don't"

He grabs my hand and twists it behind my back, making me drop the mountain ash.

"I don't want to disappoint my alpha now do I? I need to be ready for when the--"

A loud howl echoed from the distance, Ennis looks out the window and smiles happily.

"Finally! It's time!"

And bit down on my neck, hard.


	2. What do you call a dead soul? Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (trigger *sniffle* warning *sniffle*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back again! Thank you for the support and please leave kudos.

Sheriff's P.O.V____________________________________________________

A loud thunder echoes in the sky as rain pours down heavily on the windows, my son wasn't home, probably at the pack house. Melissa and Natalie were at our house in case the opposing pack went after us, with peter as our guard.  
I sit up on the bed, beads of sweat rolling down my cheeks, i could feel something ominous had or going to happen, i could feel my heart aching, the same ache when Claudia died. 

*Knock knock*

"Sheriff?"

Peter's voice echoed in the silent hallway, i could hear worry in his voice.

"I'm fine peter"

"You certainly don't smell fine, you reek of worry, anxiety... fear"

"..."

I stood up from the bed, unlocking and opening the door.

"You look.... scrumptious today"

"Haha, very funny, i hope you don't wolf out on us then, dear mr wolf"

My lips are twitching at the corners, waiting to unleash the smiles waiting underneath.

"Peter...I'm getting the same feeling i felt when Claudia died"

My tears are on the verge of coming out, all I could do was purse my lips, Peter grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I release my tears in his shoulder as the rain continue, no doubt bringing something to beacon hill. It is a beacon after all.

Allison's P.O.V_________________________________________________________

The pack feels so helpless, the rain is pouring overhead so we had to take shelter in the abandoned building, the alpha pack left through the back already before the storm got this big, we were all sitting down but i was restless.  
All the werewolves suddenly perked up, standing straight as a stick.

"What's wrong?"

"... it's Lydia, she's screaming, the wailing type of scream"

"Why? Scott why would she scream like that unless..."

All of us bolt out of the building, heading to the pack house, everyone no longer caring about the water or the pain from the relentless wind.

Lydia's P.O.V____________________________________________________________

After Stiles brought me to the other room, i rested against the wall, trying to regain my breath. The choke hold Ennis had on me is like a ghost haunting my neck, i wanted to scream but didn't, i wouldn't want to distract the pack.  
After a bit, i waddle back to the fight. Ennis was gone, water everywhere but what really wanted to make me scream more then anyything was---- Stiles was lying in the middle of the room, Danny in tears over him calling his name over and over again.

"Stiles, Stiles, please wake up"

Danny's tears continue to fall, Kira is laying eyes closed with a horrible gash on her body. Erica is laying near her with a bullet hole in her leg.  
I couldn't hold it in any more and screamed.

Scotts P.O.V_________________________________________________________

I ran at a wild speed back to the pack house, cutting myself over branches and rocks, i could feel the pack bond with the people at the house weakening, specifically Stiles, Kira and Erica.  
When we arrive at the pack house, blood was saturated in the air, i ran inside and freezed at the sight, i would probably relive this nightmares forever.

Erica was on the ground, leg bleeding black blood.

Kira was Next to her, a bloody gash on her body.

Lydia was crying at the doorway, crumbled to the ground.

Danny... Danny was holding Stiles... a bleeding DYING Stiles.

"STILES"

I rush over and grab Stiles from Danny.

"Stiles..."

Tears were spilling out as i inspect his injuries, his shoulders are teared open, black blood was spilling at an alarming rate.

"Scott... i won't make it will i?"

"Don't Stiles... don't, you will make it, you will wake up as a werewolf, part of the Hale-McCall pack."

"...Scott, sometimes you have to accept it"

Stiles coughs up more blood, wheezing painfully, i draw his pain, watching him relax a little.

"Please promise me... help my dad, i want him to live a long life"

"No... i can't promise, that is your job Stiles, not mine, yours and you will make it"

Stiles smiles lightly at me. He clenches his eyes shut letting out a shuttering breath.

"Scott... it hurts so bad"

Stiles is shivering painfully

"Please Scott, it hurts... so much"

Stiles is gasping painfully.

"Please Scott, i can't take it anymore, it hurts so much, please"

"But Stiles... you know what will happen if i did.."

"Don't worry Scott... I'm not innocent, I'm evil"

"NO! Stiles your one of the nicest, purest people Ive known, you are not evil!"

Stiles smiles again, even through the searing pain. 

"Yeah, i might be pure to you but... I've killed Scott, if you didn't stop void, i would've killed more"

"Stiles..."

"Please Scott, do it for me"

Stiles lips are quivering and his eyes drooping. I extend my claws and position them at Stiles neck.

"I'm sorry, Stiles"

And with tears spilling streaming down my face, i did what i would' ve never done to anyone, ever.

I snapped his neck, and watch as his lifeless body falls into my arms.


	3. What a tragic day it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their howls echoed throughout Beacon Hills.
> 
> Tears are shed
> 
> The dead are mourned
> 
> Trees grow tall
> 
> And a figure watched from above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how much i love to see different peoples point of views :) i promise next chapter will be about Stiles, definitely.

Derek's P.O.V________________________________________________________

After Scott ran inside, Boyd and Allison sped in front of me, panic and despair written on their faces.

"Isaac, go call Deaton"

"Yes alpha"

By the time i arrived at the scene, my face is scrunched up in horror. Stiles was laying on Scott, pained features looked identical to Paige's. Stiles was going to die.

"Scott...I won't make it will i?"

Stiles was saying the exact things Paige said to me before...before i killed her. tears threatened to fall, either because i remembered paige or... or something else, i feel like a part of me is dying right now.

"...Scott, sometimes you have to accept it"

Accept it? We were supposed to accept it? Stiles is dying because he is rejecting the bite and were supposed to accept it!!?  
The urge to grab Stiles and run is unbearable, take him somewhere where he can heal without worries.  
I know Stiles is the kid with ADHD and a intelligent brain that always goes on overdrive but... he was always with us.  
Even when Scott was first bitten, when I was being a douchbag, when the kanima started killing in beacon hills, every time those things happened, he was here and never left. A normal human never left. 

"Please Scott, it hurts... so much"

A single drop of salt water is slid down my cheek to my stubble, i know how this will end, I've been through it once and would NEVER want to do it again but this time, Scott will get his hands stained with blood, possibly destroying his True Alpha Spark.

"Don't worry Scott... I'm not innocent, I'm evil"

Evil? Stiles is evil? If Stiles is evil then i must be be the satans spawn, if it weren't for me, my family wouldn't have died, if they didn't die, non of these attacks on Beacon Hills would've happened, then... Stiles wouldn't have to die.

"I'm sorry, Stiles"

And the snap that follows would leave nightmares for everyone, forever.

Scott's P.O.V___________________________________________________

I howl. I howl as if my life depended on it. The chorus of howls that followed brought even more tears to my eyes.  
Stiles is gone, never to see his cheery smile, never to hear him rant about some nonsense, never to run with us.  
We howl for hours, or maybe just minutes but it felt like forever.

"Scott, its time to stop"

I abruptedly stop howling, my voice scratchy and pained.

"Sheriff..."

My hoarse voice sounded like it was dragged through gravel.

"Stiles... Stiles is gone, it was my fault Sheriff"

"I know son"

Sheriff hugs me almost painfully, resting my head on his shoulders.

"I know"

Sadness was engraved in those two words, 'I know'. We stay like that, Sheriff hugging me with Stiles taken by Allison and Lydia.

Erica' P.O.V___________________________________________________

In my hazy state, i could feel Boyd's warmth, holding me close to his chest.

"Boyd.."

"Erica, dont speak, you'll be okay help is coming"

"...yeah"

My smile must of been beautiful, Boyd was smiling harder and hugging me tighter.

"I love you Erica"

"I know, i love you too"

"Stay awake please, at least before Deaton comes"

"No promises, but batman and Kira needs help more then i do"

"..."

Boyd's face was the definition of worry.

"I'll be fine honey, I only need to use wolfbane but Kira and Stiles... they can't"

"I love you Boyd"

"I love you so much"

"Well, i love you more"

And with that, i close my eyes.

No One P.O.V__________________________________________________

Stiles funeral happened a week after his death, as the casket was lowered into the earth we all stare longingly at it, as if Stiles will suddenly wake up and say it was all a prank.

After the funeral, they all all pile up at the Stillinski household, taking in the last scent they will ever smell of Stiles, ever.

"Hey Scott, is Kira ok?"

"Yeah, her parents took her home to rest and heal, are you okay? Isaac, i know you really liked Stiles"

"Yeah, i did. But you lived with him far longer then i did, you had a deeper friendship, the question is: are you okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Stiles was there for me through everything, when i was no longer human he did not run. When scary creatures started killing people, he never left. He was there for me and the pack"

"... i know, he was there for me as well"

They all sit in silence mourning the dead when suddenly...

"GUYS"

Everyone sits up in alert

"You have to come see this!"

"What is it Jackson! Can't you see we're mourning the... for Stiles"

"The Nemeton... it grew"

"WHAT!!?" 

They all sprout up like bean stalks and run back to the hale property.

"What the hell!!?

"Derek, can the nemeton suddenly grow like that?"

"I don't think so. Deaton would know better since he is a Druid"

"No, the tree won't suddenly grow back"

"ARHHHH"

Scott strieks as Deaton appears behind him

"This will only happen if a woodland spirit with tremendous power either was born or gave its powers to the nemeton"

"So which one is it!!? And who is it?"

"Derek, no one will know unless they show themselves"

"...so this woodland spirit is roaming in Hale property right now?"

"Right now, highly likely. Later, not so much. That spirit can move anywhere so they may have already left"

"Hey Derek, why do we need to find it?"

"Isaac, they could help us defeat the Alpha pack, and get vengence for Stiles"

"But Derek, would Stiles want that?"

"...no, but i would want that"

"Since when did you like Stiles so much?"

"...i dont know, when Stiles was dying, i felt like a part of me was dying. I think... Stiles was my mate"

Everyone gasps 

"...I'm so sorry Derek"

All Derek could muster was a small slighted smile. He looks toward the sky, admiring the stars when he saw a figure in the trees.

"Hey Deaton, what is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Whoop De Doo


	4. What happened? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the figure in the tree? Where did this person come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss warning? Yep! D-e-f-i-n-i-t-e-l-y kiss warning!

Derek's P.O.V_____________________________________________________

"Hey Deaton.. What is that?"

"Hmm?"

Deaton looks toward the tree.

"That... is our woodland spirit"

"I can guess, but why is it up there?"

"Only they can answer that question"

"HEY, COME DOWN HERE"

I know screaming at the woodland spirit would not be a good idea but i don't care, i need their help and i will get it. He looked at me and, was that a smirk on his face!!?  
A staircase made of wood suddenly grows around the tree, creating a spiral around the trunk. He slowly descends elegantly, except for the occasional stumbles to his left side.

"Hehe, when asking for help, don't you have to be more respectful? Derek~~~"

"... how do you know my name"

"You don't recognise me?"

"...no? I don't know any woodland spirit"

"STILES"

Scott pounces on 'Stiles', hugging him tightly, almost breaking tight.

"Scott, Stiles Is dead, he won't come back"

"Sourwolf, please don't say that in front of me. It's like calling the ocean a puddle of water in front of it"

"... alright, that's Stiles, has the same snarkiness to him"

Scott's P.O.V______________________________________________

When the woodland spirit arrived at the bottom of the stairs, his scent smelled... nostalgic.

"You don't recognise me?"

His voice is higher then average, with feminine features and engravings littered his body. Spirals of gold marked his skin and his black long hair reached his torso. He was beautiful but those honey amber eyes... without even noticing i---

"STILES" 

Grabbed him into a bear hug.

Issac's P.O.V______________________________________________

Stiles? That was Stiles? But Stiles was human. He didn't have powers or anything supernatural about him so, why is a woodland spirit? A powerful one at that.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah Pup?"

Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Stiles..."

Tears started dribbling down my face, i blame the onions In the kitchen.

"Come here"

His voice was soothing, doesn't have the same rough edge as Stiles but the worry and care is still there.

"Shhh, its okay"

"Stiles... Stiles... promise you won't leave again"

"No promises pup"

I laugh lightly, yep! Definitely Stiles.

"Derek likes you"

Derek's P.O.V_______________________________________________

Watching Scott and Issac hug Stiles gives me the unbearable urge to join the puppy pile.

"Derek likes you"

I freeze, did Issac just confess for him?

"..."

Stiles is looking at Issac with a blank expression.

"He really likes you Stiles"

"Issac"

My used my alpha tone on Issac, i could see him crouching lower then before.

"He likes you Stiles"

Now it was Scott's turn to talk.

"Do you like me Derek?"

I keep my eyes down cast, not daring to meet his eyes.

"... i don't know"

"Is that a yes or a no"

"... yeah"

"So a yes?"

"...Yeah"

I keep my head down, unbefitting of an alpha but i couldn't care less right now. I was waiting for a reaction, anything. Laughing, sneers or maybe words of disdain but... nothing. When suddenly---

"DEREK"

Stiles jumped on me, tackling me to the ground.

"I love you too!"

My wolf was practically purring out loud.

"What---"

And he kisses me, not the chaste type of kiss but the french type of kiss.  
The one where the tongue is connected, the one where you can taste what your partner ate, you know, that one.  
My mind draws blank when he grabs my hair and deepens the kiss, we part panting heavily.

"Well.. that was nice"

Nice? That was incredible. I stare at his plump lips.

"Damn, if i knew it was this good with you, i should've done it eons ago"

"...Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"Do you resent me?"

"No, why?"

"Because... if only I'd let the wolves go to you guys, then you wouldn't of..."

"Died? Well I'm alive now"

"I know but..."

"Derek, you can't change the past, but you can change the future"

"...true"

His smile was so bright, he may not look like Stiles but, his smile was still the same.

"So, what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my chapter are quite short :P had fun writing bout them hope you enjoyed reading bout them :)


End file.
